Loss
by evincis
Summary: Kenzi/Callen established. It is a very short story I came up with while watching 'The bank Job' Please review!


**That was something I came up with when Kansi said « Please ». I hope you like it. **

**I don't own these characters. Please do not publish this story without my permission.**

Kensi entered the bank. It was her lunch break and she had decided to arrange some papers. She had a bad feeling. Maybe G was right when he told her not to go today. But she had to. If she didn't arrange these papers now, she wouldn't arrange them at all. Suddenly 3 men entered the bank and she heard a shot. She lied down with every one else, but she managed to touché her cell phone and press speed dial 1 – G.

"Callen" He picked up. "Kenz."

"_You know what to do. Go to the computers and start transferring the money."_

G., who was in the office, told Eric to trace her phone. Assuming that she was still in the bank, he told Eric to start hacking into the security cameras. "Sam, let's go."

**In the bank**

"You, I know you. You're a fed. You put my brother in jail last year. Stand up." One of the guys shouted. Kensi stood up and he pointed a gun at her.

"Please, Kensi begged. Don't shoot. » She placed a protective hand over her belly. "Please. I might have put many people in jail but my baby didn't do anything to any one."

"Sorry, but I can't forget that easy". The man said and shot her.

**In the car**

"Eric, do you see what happens?" G shouted. He feared the worse.

"Not yet." The young man was typing as fast as he could. "They updated their security last month and it's taking me time to hack in."

"Good improvisation." Sam said.

"Not good enough." G. said when Eric put up the video on the plasma screen.

"It wasn't an improvisation." They heard Hetty.

"What do you mean it wasn't?" Sam asked.

"I mean that Miss Blye is expecting a baby, Mister Hanna." The old woman explained. G. accelerated the car.

"I have video." Erci said. "There are 3 men. Oh my got… Kensi's down. She on the ground."

"Call…" Sam didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Ambulance is on the way." They heard Nate. "I told them about her condition."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Sam said. "Are you all right G.? G!"

"I told her not to go to the bank today." G said. "Why didn't she listen. There we are."

They stopped the car. The bad guys were just leaving the bank. G. and Sam pulled their guns. A few shots went out. The thieves found themselves on the ground either heavily wounded or dead. G. had a bullet scratch but I was not serious. They saw the ambulance pull. The paramedics rushed in the bank. Then G saw her. She was lying lifeless a hand over her belly, protecting her baby. Their baby.

"Are you all right, Sir?" One of the paramedics asked seeing the blood on G.'s shirt.

"I'm fine. Can I come with you?" G. said.

"Are you family?" The man asked.

"He's her fiancé." Sam said and when G. looked at him he added. "You think I didn't figure out where her ring came from? Go, she needs you. I follow with the car."

**Later in the Hospital**

"Family for Kensi Blye." The Doctor entered the waiting room. Immidiatly Hetty, Sam, Nate and Eric stood up. G. was already standing, since he couldn't sit at one place. He was too worried.

"How is she doctor?" G. asked.

"She is stable and will probably make a full recovery."

"And the baby?" G. asked.

"I am sorry, sir. There was nothing we could have done." G. walked away. He was still processing what had just happened.

"Can we see her?" Hetty asked.

"Sure Madam, room 203. Just let her rest." With that the doctor left.

"G." Sam called him.

"Mr Callen" Hetty walked to him. "She needs you."

"Hetty, what do I say?" G. was helpless.

"You don't need to say anything. Just be with her. We will come back tomorrow. You too need to be alone now."

G. nodded and headed to Kensi's room.

Room 203

"Hey" He said entering.

"Hey." She answered. Her voice was weak.

"How are you feeling?" G. asked.

"Like I have been shot." Kensi smiled. "I guess you know the news I was going to tell you tonight." She said with hope in her voice.

"I do." He said with sadness with his voice.

"G. please, tell me that I din't…" her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Kenz. The doctors did everything they could."

"Nooooooooooooooo." She screamed. She wanted to stand up but was too weak. G. took her in his arms and she started hitting him until she calmed and let herself cry. G. had tears in his eyes as well.

"It's ok, Kenz. We will go through that together. Remember that I love you."

He let her cry. They were both extremely hurt. Time would pass until they the wounds would heal. Time would pass before they would be able to go on. Time would pass until they would see their first child. All that mattered now, was that they were together and supported each other.

THE END

**Review, please.**


End file.
